The Tucker Kids
by Potatogirl677
Summary: "Being a Tucker, you see no point in waisting time feeling things. But, I'll be damned if you can honestly tell me you don't feel nervous when he's with you all alone." "So what if I do?" "If you do, then you have a fucking crush! It's actually not rocket science." Creek and ClydeXRuby I know, not a normal couple, but give it a chance? Rated T for swearing. Rating may increase...


**A/N: Okay, let's get the formalities out of the way.**

** This story is the start of a series I may or may not be doing. It depends on how popular this gets and how many people like the idea. Basically, the story will center around one families kids and will follow them threw the ups and downs. This is about the Tucker kids but I may also do the Marsh's, Broflovski's, Donovan's, and McCormick's.**

** Main Couples: Creek and ClydeXRuby (whatever you want to call them). I know one of those couples aren't normally considered, but at least give it a try?**

** Background Couples: Style, Clybe, Bunny, Candy, Stendy, TokenXNichole, and Ted (TokenXRed)**

** Genre(s): Romance/Humor/Drama/Family**

** I think that about covers it. The chapters switch off between Craig and Ruby. Enjoy =) **

Craig

A loud car horn sounded from outside the walls of my house. I was sitting at the rickety table in my kitchen, what was left of my bagel dangling from the corner of my lips.

I stood, my chair squeaking against the hideous tile flooring. It was an awful shade of green and what should have been white. Parents in this town were not only dumb, but colorblind too.

I stepped out of the kitchen and crossed the living room to the front door. My dad was watching Law and Order on our flat screen. There was a beer in his hand and the remote lay beside his right knee. I don't think he ever moved his ass from that couch, but I didn't really give a shit.

I shouldered my backpack. With my left hand, I tried to slide my sneakers on, while I attempted to open the door with my right elbow (I still had the bagel in my right hand you see).

I succeeded just as the honeysweet voice of my mother wafted down the stairs-and by that I mean she could have been cussing out some guy that just rear-ended her. Her tone is just plain scary, it doesn't matter what she's saying. "Craig, let Ruby ride with you to school. It's her first day and she's nervous."

I flipped my middle finger up in the general direction of the voice. I could imagine she was doing the same if she could see me. "Mom! I'm not fucking nervous! I just don't want to be any later than I have to!" Ruby complained. I heard her walking down the creaky steps and crossing the living room. I opened the door wide so she could walk out and pulled my right shoe on all the way.

"I think we're taking Clyde's dad's old minivan, so yeah, we can take her," I said, turning my head to see Clyde waving wildly at me from the drivers seat. I rolled my eyes and waved back. The window on the passenger's side rolled down and Clyde started shouting at me to hurry up.

I looked back to see Ruby standing ready to leave. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and some fancy, girly, gray sweater. Her red curls were pulled into loose pigtails and there was a yellow beanie covering the top of her head. Her outfit was honestly similar to mine, minus the fancy sweater and beanie. I just had on a plain blue jacket and my chullo.

"Come on," I said. I pushed her outside and yelled bye to my mom. We crossed the yard, snow crunching under our feet. It was August, but there was still fucking snow everywhere. I really hate the weather here in South Park. Actually, I hate a lot of things about South Park. I'm getting the fuck out of here after graduation. Thank god it's only nine months away.

I pulled open the side door of the minivan, only to be bombarded by Clyde's voice. "Dude! Dude! It's the first day of our last year of high school! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, so fucking excited Clyde. Get in Rubes. You want to sit next to Tweek or in the back?" I sighed, throwing our bags over the seat Tweek was occupying. Usually, he would be twitching out of his seat with large, heavy things being tossed over his head, but he wasn't even moving. He stared at the floor of the car. His radioactive green eyes weren't darting around. They were glazed over. It unnerved me, but it was probably just one of the many medications he took to sleep. Sometimes they lasted for longer than they were supposed to.

"I'll take the back. You boys disgust me." She stuck her tongue out at me and pushed past Tweek to get into the back. "Not that you aren't adorable Tweekers." She pinched his cheek lightly. He started, coming out of his daze.

"Oh, um, thanks…" Tweek mumbled. His eyes met mine; one twitching as he saw my gaze was on him. Then he frowned, turning his head back to the ground and pulling one of his feet into his lap to pull on the shoelace. I knew this was what he did when he was in deep thought.

He didn't move as I climbed in to the car. I sat in the seat next to him, eating what was left of my mangled bagel in one bite. Clyde was chatting away about schedules and prom and all those other things you normally would expect girls to be excited about. Token was lounged in the shotgun seat, a book in his hand, and one leg crossed over the other. He was possibly the only one in the car that could make crossing his legs appear not gay.

"Are we picking up Nichole today, Toke?" Clyde asked. How is he so fucking chipper?

"Nah, she was catching a ride with Red…" Token trailed off.

"Doesn't Red know that the mistress never shows herself to the girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. It was a well-known fact that Token and Red had some sort of sexual tension. Most thought it was let out in the slight flirting they did, but others speculated it went further. I honestly didn't care if he was fucking my cousin or not, just as long as I didn't have to hear about it.

"You know Craig, I think you should get that stick out of your ass before I send Tweek up there to get it," Token said thoughtfully, half turning to face me.

I flipped him off. "Why Tweek? Why don't you be a man and get it yourself? Doesn't seem to bother him too much," I questioned. Not that I wanted Token up my ass, I would take Tweek over that black dickhead any day. Boy that sounded wrong…

"Cause Tweek's gay. I'm not going anywhere near your asshole, it'll swallow me." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off again.

Suddenly, I noticed Tweek hadn't reacted to any of this talk. He normally would have freaked the fuck out about getting AIDS or some shit. I turned my head to look at him. He was chewing his bottom lip lightly, his face a mask of concentration still. _Whatever's on his mind must be pretty important…. _I thought. I elbowed him slightly. He looked up into my eyes, twitching.

"You okay?" I asked in almost a whisper. He continued to bite his lip before nodding slowly. I shrugged. If he wasn't going to talk, it wasn't my problem.

"We're here!" called Clyde. He slid the car into a parking space before shutting off the engine and gathering his stuff. I flipped off the back of his head. Too peppy…

Ruby climbed out of the back. Her face was disgusted and annoyed. "I should have brought my iPod," she mumbled, pulling the car door handle. The door slid open and she wriggled her way out and onto the snow covered ground. "I won't be riding in this car anymore," she announced. "I just can't sit through another discussion about my brother's ass." I fished her backpack and mine out of the back, throwing hers at her face.

"They only like talking about it because it's so amazing," I informed her.

She raised an eyebrow and flipped me off. "TMI." She walked away.

"Your sister's kind of a bitch," Clyde commented. I threw my backpack in his face. He yelped and fell backwards out of the drivers seat. Serves him right. Token climbed out, sighing gently and mumbling about needing new friends.

I turned to get out when I again noticed the unresponsive Tweek. He was still deep in thought? What was so important? I nudged him again and he jumped a foot in the air, bumping his head on the car roof. He rubbed the top of his head. "Ow."

"You have to get out of the car Tweek. We're at school now." He nodded and grasped his satchel bag from where it was at his feet. He stumbled carefully out of his seat and I followed quickly. The cold hit me once more; invading my personal space and making me spit into the snow.

I shouldered my bag, catching up to the other three with ease. I wasn't the tallest of us, that position was held by the black guy, but I had the longest legs. I maneuvered myself into my usual position: in-between Tweek and Clyde. Token stood on the other side of Clyde, still reading.

Clyde pushed open the school doors and sighed out of pure happiness. He really loves school. He says it's more of a home to him than his own. Which might be true. Ever since his mom died and his dad started dating again, he's avoided that place like the plague. "Let's go get our schedules!" he exclaimed, hurrying for the line outside of the office.

About 10 minutes later we we're all standing by our lockers. They had been our lockers since ninth grade. Our school didn't do the switching every year thing. Once a class of seniors graduated, their old locker wing would be given to the incoming freshman. There were four locker wings total. Ours just happened to be on the first floor to the right of the lunchroom and near the science and math classes.

"So what does everyone have first?" Token asked. Clyde unfolded his schedule with vigor. His face fell moments later, however.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I have fucking health fucking class!" he yelled. His fist hit the locker above his own and he pouted like a child.

"I thought you already took that class in freshman year," Token said. "I mean, we all did. It's a freshman course."

Clyde continued to pout. "I got failed on the final project because I mouthed off to the teacher. I never passed it."

Token's mouth dropped open. I had already known this. I was in the same health class as him freshman year. "So they're making you retake it?" I asked skeptically. "Can they do that?"

"Well apparently. I bet it's fucked up my whole day too. I'm not going to have any classes with you guys," he whined.

I shrugged. "Such is life."

"You would say that ass rammer," he scoffed at me.

"I know you are but what am I?" I asked, fully aware I was being a dick to my best friend. Tough love my dear.

He let out a strangled cry of annoyance, a very Tweek like sound that brought my attention to the still checked out blonde. He was sat on the floor, his back resting on the cool surface of his locker. Again, he was pulling at the now untied shoelace. "What class do you have Tweek?" I asked as I poked at his crossed legs with the toe of my sneaker.

He started and then relaxed again. "Um," he fiddled with the schedule sheet, "AP English." His neck snapped to the side and his eyes squeezed shut. "Pressure!"

"Cool," I said, still poking his leg. "I've got that as well. Wanna walk there now?"

He nodded his head, pushing my foot away from the side of his leg and standing up carefully. A fresh set of twitches set in once he stabled himself and he let out his frustration in the form of a loud "Gah!"

"See you guys at lunch?" I asked a pouting Clyde and a bored Token.

"See you…" Clyde sighed, slamming his locker shut and stomping off towards the health classroom.

I laughed lightly at my best friends back and then turned back to Tweek. I placed my hand on his back, directing him to go in the right direction. We walked in silence, apart from the occasional muffled noise from Tweek.

As we neared the class, I noticed that he had again lapsed into thought. I froze, pulling him to a halt by this arm. He screamed and flailed but finally seemed to realize I meant him no harm. He tilted his head to the side, asking me what the hell was wrong silently.

"What's up with you?" I asked. My tone came out a bit too annoyed and I felt bad as he flinched. "You've been really checked out," I said more soothingly. "What are you thinking about?"

Tweek rung his hands together and bit his bottom lip. "I-" he started. Then he stepped forward and made a come closer gesture with his pointer finger. "It's a secret," he remarked when I looked at him skeptically.

I flipped him off and stepped forward, leaning in so that he had access to my ear. "What?"

He stepped forward and cupped his hands around my ear. I could feel his unstable breathing against the skin of my ear. It felt… nice? What?

"It's just that someone told me a big secret last week… and I don't know what to do with it," he sighed. I bit my lip. Shit, was his breath on my ear actually turning me on?

"What is the secret Tweek?" Translation: this better be fucking good because you're giving me a boner.

He stepped back, sighing again. "I can't tell you… at least… not here." He froze for a second, debating. "Come over to my house after school?"

He turned to leave, not waiting for my answer. I caught up to him with ease and pulled him back again. "You swear you'll tell me if I come over?"

He nodded, looking at me with a petrified expression. I released him, allowing him to open the door to AP English. He scrambled inside the classroom. I sighed, catching the door just before it closed and going to sit next to the spazzy boy.

OoOoOoOoO

Most of my classes put me to sleep within the first few minutes. In fact, the only time I was fully awake was lunch.

After braving the fucking lunch line, I found my way to the table we usually sat at. By we I mean Stan's and my group. Butters and some of the girls sit here on occasion, but most of the time it's just "the guys table". At least, that's what Clyde and Kenny deemed it.

Kyle, Cartman, and Butters were the only ones already at the table. I sat down, my plate clattering against the tabletop carelessly. "Afternoon," I said in a bored voice.

Kyle glanced up at me over the rim of his hipster reading glasses. "Hey, Craig."

"Sup Asshat?" Cartman spat. I flipped him off and took a bite of whatever the food was.

"Not much; bored out of my fucking mind. You? Oh, wait. Don't answer that. I don't care," I sighed, raising my hands over my head and stretching my back.

Cartman opened his mouth to respond (probably with something he thought was a good rebuttal) but was cut off by Kenny's excited voice. "Holy shit! Holy shit, guys! Just, holy shit!"

Kenny shoved himself in between Butters and Cartman, Stan following and sitting next to Kyle. "What?" asked said redhead. His eyes met Stan's and I noticed something flick through his eyes-some type of emotion that I really didn't give two shits about.

"One of the girls at our school is pregnant!" Kenny beamed at us, blue eyes full of excitement. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"So who'd you knock up, Ken?" asked Token, who had suddenly materialized next to me with a pouting Clyde. They sat down to the right of me, Clyde laying his head on the table and thumping it against it every so often.

"It's not mine!" Kenny exclaimed. Was he honestly hurt by that comment? He sleeps around the most out of all of us. Something about feeling needed and loved I think. It's really depressing, so none of us talk about it. "I always use a condom or pull out, jackass. No, it's some girl in a steady relationship. Their boyfriend knocked them up. Maybe it's you who got Nichole preggers, Token."

"Can't be," I said in a thoughtful tone. "Nichole hasn't been more of a bitch lately. Unless it's Red…"

"I do not, nor will I ever, have sex with Red." Token growled, shoving cafeteria food in his mouth.

"W-well, shucks, it's p-p-probably just a rumor f-fellas," Butter said, bumping his knuckles together. I got the feeling he knew something that he wasn't telling us.

Kenny seemed to see it too, but before he could say anything, Clyde moaned loudly, causing all the speculation to stop. We turned our heads to face him. I poked his brown hair with my middle finger. "How was health?"

He moaned again, turning his head to face me. "I hate you," he said in a murderous tone. "You Tuckers suck fucking ass. 'Weren't you supposed to take this class in fucking ninth grade?'" I raised an eyebrow and flipped him off.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stan. He was pushing his vegetarian meal around with his fork with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm talking about Craig's little shit of a sister being in my health class. And, to make it worse, she's going to be my partner for all of the major projects!" he whined.

Next to me, Tweek sat. His food and coffee were conveniently placed on a tray. I moved them off, handing them to him. Then, I picked the tray up and hit Clyde over the head with it.

"What the fuck, Craig?" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Don't talk about my sister like that," I shrugged. I turned and smiled at Tweek, holding the tray out to him. "Thanks."

He took it and slipped it under his seat. "No prob?" he said, unsure of what the right answer was.

"What's so wrong with being her partner?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," Kenny chimed in. "She's hot!"

"I'm going to need the tray again, Tweek." I said flatly.

"Calm your tits, Craigums. It's a compliment. I mean; have you seen her boobs?" Kenny smiled at me then winked. He was a dead man.

"No, Kenny, I haven't. Give me the tray Tweek." My teeth were clenched and my hand outstretched towards the twitching blonde. I was going to murder Kenny.

"The problem, Kyle, is that I'm going to have a kid with her!" Clyde yelled, referring to the baby project we had to do in the spring. "She'll kill it! I'm going to fail!"

"Kinny's sister is hot too…" Cartman speculated. "Too bad she a cougar."

"You motherfucking fatass!" Kenny shouted.

"Give me the fucking tray Tweek," I growled, eyes still locked on Kenny. He was currently screaming at Cartman, Token and Butters barely restraining him.

"Jesus Christ, man! Too much pressure!" Tweek screeched, throwing the tray up into the air.

Kyle caught it before I could. He hit first Kenny, then me, and then proceeded to hit Cartman ten times. "All of you just need to calm the fuck down before I go Jersey on your ass!"

"Stupid Jew," Cartman mumbled, sitting back down in this chair.

"Stan, wants you to go Jersey on his ass," Kenny snickered.

"You suck, Ken," Stan spat.

"I do," He winked at Tweek. I had another urge to hit him.

"Ok, let's just never talk about my sister like we just did again," I said, trying to sound rational even though I still wanted to murder Kenny.

"Or mine," Kenny said, glaring at the fatass.

"Why haven't you guys been listening to me? I have a real problem," Clyde whined. I flipped him off.

"Craig's sister isn't a problem, Clyde. If you can handle Craig, you can handle Ruby," Token reasoned. He waved suddenly, and then stood up. "I'll be right back."

I followed him through the crowd with my eyes. He stopped where Nichole was standing, wrapping his arm around her. I didn't really care to watch them be lovey-dovey with one another, so I turned my head back to the group.

"So," Stan began. "Anyone have any idea who's pregnant?"

Tweek made an odd noise next me. I turned my head to see his face was slightly pale. "Pregnant!" he shrieked. "Where did you guys hear that?"

"I heard it from Red," Kenny said.

"It's probably fake then," Kyle shrugged. "She usually makes shit up."

"I don't think so. She didn't tell me personally. I overheard her talking to another one of the girls, Jenny I think." Kenny stole a piece of meat off of Butters' plate.

"Well, I don't think we'll have to wait long to find out who it is," Clyde grumbled. We all turned to look at him. "If there is a pregnant girl she's going to get a bump and then there won't be any question. Well, unless she gets an abortion."

"That actually makes sense, Clyde," I said in awe. "You said something smart."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Asshole."

The bell rang; startling us all and making Tweek's chair fall back with him in it. I got out of my seat to help him up. He was covered in coffee. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Come on," I said, my tone returning to one of boredom. "I'll help you clean up. See you guys after school."

With that, I picked up Tweek's stuff and steered him in the direction of the boy's bathroom.

OoOoOoOoO

I threw our bags on the brown sheets of the bed. Tweek leaned down to turn on the Wii his parents had allowed him to keep in his room.

"Mario Kart?" Tweek asked. It as the only game he could play without going into full freak out mode.

"Sure," I shrugged; eyeing the photos of us on the bulletin board he had in his room. One was of last years Turkey festival. The festival had had a carnival and everything. Most of the kids stayed in the fair grounds, but Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Tweek and I had snuck out to the back and gotten wasted. The picture was of Clyde, Stan, Tweek and I, my head in Tweek's lap as I laughed at god knows what. Clyde was puking and Stan was sitting on the chain link fence downing a bottle. I guessed Kenny had taken it. "Why do you have this picture?"

Tweek looked up and walked over to me. He handed me the remote and studied the picture. "I like it…" he admitted, a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

I shrugged and sat on his bed. "So what's the secret you couldn't tell me?" I asked. He sat next me and fiddled with his controller. "Going to tell me?"

He nodded his head slowly. Then, his eyes met mine. They were filled with a sort of rebellious excitement, caked with the ever-present nervousness. "I know who's pregnant!"

I blinked. "You do? Who?"

He shook violently and looked around, as if whoever had told him was watching him. "Wendy," he whispered. "She told me and Butters a week ago. We saw her crying when we were walking home. She was going to Bebe's."

"So… Marsh knocked up his girlfriend? Great. We needed another alcoholic dipshit." I turned back to the game, picking my player: Baby Mario.

"It's not Stan's!" My head shot up.

"Whose is it?" I asked, the story becoming interesting again.

Tweek shook like a leaf. He stepped forward, leaning in so that I could hear him whisper. "She thinks… s-she thinks it's Cartman's."

My mouth fell open.

**A/N: That took me a while. I hope you like it. Got right to the drama llama. More to come! Please review? Anyone? Oh, and Craig's Baby Mario because that's my favorite character to play!**


End file.
